The present invention relates to a nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional printed surface which is achieved by screen printing the fabric with a puff pigment to create an inexpensive, textured fabric. The fabric is preferably printed with a puff pigment of contrasting color, when compared with the color of the base fabric, so that an aesthetically pleasing two-tone fabric is produced. The fabric is primarily comprised of continuous multi-component fibers that are at least partially split along their length, and the fabric may be manufactured into such end-use products as automotive interior fabric, apparel, drapery, cleaning cloths, upholstery, and office panels. Also encompassed within this invention is a method for producing a nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional printed surface.
Nonwoven textile articles have historically possessed many attributes that led to their use for many items of commerce, such, as air filters, furniture lining, and vehicle floorcovering, side panel and molded trunk linings. Among these attributes are lightweightness of the fabric, low cost and simplicity of the manufacturing process, and various other advantages. More recently, technological advances in the field of nonwovens, in areas such as abrasion resistance, fabric drape, fabric softness, and wash durability, have created new markets for nonwoven materials. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,899,785 and 5,970,583, both assigned to Freudenberg, describe a nonwoven lap of very fine continuous filament and the process for making such nonwoven lap using traditional nonwoven manufacturing techniques. The raw material for this nonwoven fabric is a spun-bonded composite, or multi-component, fiber that is splittable along its length by mechanical or chemical action. As an example, after a nonwoven lap is formed, it may be subjected to high-pressure water jets which cause the composite fibers to partially separate along their length and become entangled with one another thereby imparting strength and microfiber-like softness to the final product. One such product manufactured and made available by Freudenberg according to these processes is known as Evolon(copyright), and it is available in point bonded or non-point bonded (i.e., xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d) variations. These manufacturing techniques allow for the efficient and inexpensive production of nonwoven fabrics having characteristics, such as strength, softness, and drapeability, at least equal to those of woven or knitted fabrics, which have end uses in products such as apparel, cleaning cloths, and artificial leather.
With the emergence of nonwoven fabrics into these new markets and increased consumer interest in such products, there has been a desire to create these nonwoven fabrics with decorative and aesthetically pleasing characteristics in combination with their strength and drapeability features. Combining screen printing with a puff pigment to print a nonwoven fabric achieves such desirable characteristics; this method also imparts various functional characteristics as well. For example, some printed patterns on a nonwoven fabric may optimize the fabric""s slip resistance when used, for example, as a trunk lining fabric to reduce or eliminate the movement of items placed in the trunk during travel. Furthermore, some patterns may preferably increase the printed fabric""s sound absorption properties because the raised images generally increase the fabric""s surface area. This feature results in a fabric that is ideal for use as automotive interior fabric, such as headliner fabric, or as office furniture upholstery or office panels.
Screen printing techniques have been available for many years as a way of selectively producing a pattern on a fabric by forcing a colored paste through holes in a screen. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,551 to Horton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,230 to Niki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,805 to Kasanami et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,969 to Takahashi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,490 to Takahashi et al. each describe various screen printing methods and apparatus, and are herein incorporated by reference. Additionally, puff pigments may be used to create raised, three-dimensional images on a textile fabric by incorporating a puffing agent into the colored pigment selected for printing. Screen printing methods may be used to place the puff pigment on the fabric. When the puff pigment is subsequently dried and cured, the puffing agent in the pigment expands, thereby creating raised, three-dimensional images on the surface of the fabric. Since the nonwoven fabric may be dyed or undyed before printing, the puff pigment color may be chosen so as to optimize the color contrast between the fabric and the printed, raised image or pattern. Furthermore, the puff pigment may contain a binding agent, which may enhance the adherence of the raised, three-dimensional image to the fabric. Creating these textured, decorative patterns on a nonwoven textile fabric has enabled the introduction of this fabric into new markets where it may be utilized in such end-use products as automotive headliner fabric, apparel, drapery, cleaning cloths, upholstery, and office panels.
In light of the foregoing discussion, it is one object of the current invention to achieve a nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional printed surface. The three-dimensional printed surface is most preferably achieved by screen printing the fabric with a puff pigment, wherein the puff pigment most preferably includes a puffing agent and a binding agent. The nonwoven fabric may be printed with various patterns, which are selected to preferably optimize the aesthetic appearance of the fabric and/or to optimize the performance characteristics of the printed fabric. The resulting textured fabric may perform well in end-use applications such as cleaning cloths wherein the textured surface may assist in the removal of dirt from soiled surfaces; alternatively, the fabric may be well suited for use as automotive interior fabric such as, for example, headliner fabric.
A second object of the current invention is to achieve a nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional printed surface, wherein the printed surface comprises colored pigment that is decorative and aesthetically pleasing. The combination of texture, depth, and color enhances the appearance and feel of the fabric such that it may be ideal for use in products such as, for example, automotive interior fabric, apparel, drapery, cleaning cloths, upholstery, and office panels.
A further object of the current invention is to achieve a composite material, wherein the composite material is comprised of at least one layer of nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional printed surface. Other layers in the composite material may be comprised of additional nonwoven fabrics, woven or knitted fabrics, various types of foam materials such as polyurethane, polystyrene, polyether, and polyester foams, films, adhesives, and combinations thereof. The composite material may be used, for example, in automobile interiors, for items such as door panels, arm rests, and headliners, as well as in various other applications.
It is also an object of the current invention to achieve a method for producing a nonwoven fabric having a three-dimensional printed surface. The method generally comprises the steps of providing a nonwoven textile fabric, screen printing the fabric with a puff pigment, and drying and curing the fabric. The fabric may then be manufactured into its final product for consumer use without having to sew or further finish its cut edges, thereby saving time and expense.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the current invention will occur to those skilled in the art. Thus, while the invention will be described and disclosed in connection with certain preferred embodiments and procedures, such embodiments and procedures are not intended to limit the scope of the current invention. Rather, it is intended that all such alternative embodiments, procedures, and modifications are included within the scope and spirit of the disclosed invention and limited only by the appended claims and their equivalents.